


The Wedding

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: A series of snapshots from and building up to their wedding day.





	1. One last message

**Author's Note:**

> Context: It’s Robert & Aarons wedding day and Diane has a rather special letter for Robert.

“Hiya pet,” Diane said entering Vic’s living room to see Robert in there trying to knot his tie properly but seeming to struggle slightly,

“Oh come here, you’ll never get anywhere doing it like that.” Saying this she reached up and began tying Roberts tie for him as he allowed his hands to drop to his side and took a deep breath in.

“You feeling nervous?” Diane asked smiling.

“Yeah a bit, but a good nervous you know?”

“Of course I do, I had the same feeling the day I married your dad, shaking like a leaf I was.” She finished doing up his tie for him but had noticed his facial expression had dropped slightly after she had mentioned Jack. “Robert, are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah of course, it’s just…” Robert took a moment to think of how to explain his feelings, “I can’t help but wonder what he would’ve thought, about today I mean.” He said sitting down on the sofa

“Do you want to know?” 

“What?” Robert asked looking up at Diane.

“Here,” She began reaching into her bag before pulling out an old, tatty envelope, “I found this when me and Doug were moving our stuff out the pub, I was meant to give it when – but I completely forgot – “

“-Diane. What is it?” She came and perched on the arm of the sofa and handed him the letter, which Robert could now see had his name written on it, in a handwriting he hadn’t seen in far too many years.

“It’s a letter from your dad, he gave it to me before he passed away, asked me to give it to you on your wedding day and well I completely forgot about it when you married Chrissie so I thought I’d ought to give it to you today, hopefully this marriage will be more successful.” She smiled, knowing full well that this marriage would last, however she could see how Robert was taken aback by this and wanted to be alone, “I’ll leave you to it.” She whispered before getting up and leaving Vic’s house.  
Robert sat frozen, staring at the letter before him in his hands, he was nervous, shocked, confused and overwhelmed, he had no idea how to react to it. Shaking slightly, he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, taking a deep breath before beginning to read it,

 

Son, 

If you are reading this then that means that it’s your wedding day, either that or you’ve been snooping in Diane’s cupboards and come across it, I hope it’s the first. I haven’t seen you in so long my boy, too long, and I realise now that that is my fault, my biggest regret was sending you away, I wasn’t the father you needed, I let you down and I’m so sorry for that Robert, I truly am. If I’m honest, I don’t think we’re going to cross paths again, not in this lifetime anyway, you’re my boy, my son and I want you to remember that.

Anyway, the wedding, I hope whoever it is who is making an honest man of you is good enough for one of us Sugden’s, I hope they are everything you want and I hope they can give you the happiness I failed to – whether they’re a woman or a man. Since you’ve been gone I’ve had more than enough time to reflect on our past. When I caught you that time, I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, I was shocked but that’s no excuse, once again I failed you and I am sorry – just be happy, marry the person you love, that’s all I can ask from you. 

Know that me and your mum are looking down on you and even though you didn’t think it or know it, we love you so much, you’re our son, our little Robert. We.re gonna be right there with you today, maybe this one time it’ll actually feel like I am there for you. I love you dearly Robert and I am so proud of you, I just forgot to let you know.

My endless love,

Dad.

 

Robert had tears rolling down his face, he was trying to keep it together so he didn’t look like he’d been crying, he folded the letter, kissed it and placed it in the pocket of his suit jacket. He stood up, straightened his suit up, adjusted his die, took a deep breath and looked in the mirror,

“Come on then dad, its time.”

With that he turned to walk out of the front door, meeting Diane and Vic. 

“Come on then, time to get you a husband.” Vic smiled at him.

“He’d have been proud of you, dad.” She continued.

“I know.” Robert smiled, trying to hold his emotions together, before walking with them both down to the Church where Aaron awaited to become his husband…


	2. Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Robert & Aaron’s wedding day and Chas & Aaron have one last conversation before Robert makes an honest man of him.

He’d spent the past two hours getting ready, getting dressed usually only took him ten minutes’ tops but today he wanted everything to go without a hitch. He stood in their bedroom, which had only been slept him by him the night before, he’d never thought of Robert or himself as traditionalists but they’d decided to spend the night before their wedding apart. 

Aaron had just finished styling his hair, he had put on only a small amount of gel as he knew Robert loved his natural curls and he wanted to look the best he could be knowing how incredible Robert would look. He was giving himself one last check in the mirror, smartened out his navy-blue suit but he couldn’t get his tie to go right, whenever it tried it always looked wrong each time, just as he was about to give in there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in.” He called, once again his suit in the mirror. Then in the corner of his eye he spotted Chas in the reflection, smiling away at him.

“Wow,” Aaron started, turning around to face her, “You look amazing.” He smiled. Chas was wearing a really beautiful, flattering dress, her hair and make-up done in a very classy style and a beaming smile spread across her face.

“So do you,” She said gently, walking over to him, “Very handsome.” 

“Mum?” Aaron asked,

“Yes sweetheart?” Chas replied, she was prepared for him to say anything, not that she expected it though but if so, she’d help him regardless, whether he was nervous or scared or worried, she’d be there, having said that the following words were a relief, 

“Will you help me with this?” He smiled handing her the tie, causing Chas to let out a breath of amusement.

“Of course I can, come here,” She said as he walked towards her so he was right in front of her, allowing her to start tying the knot. For a moment, they stood in silence before Chas began to speak,

“I remember, when you were a little boy, must’ve been about 4 or 5, it was your first day at school and you had that tiny little clip-on tie thingy, you were so ready to get to school, to be a big boy,” This caused Aaron to smile, he could easily imagine him being like that when he was little, “But when I came in your room to get you so I could take you, you’d done up your laces, had your bag packed and ready to go but you looked up at me with those big blue eyes of yours and asked for my help putting it on, “Big boys don’t need to know how to do ties” you said - which goes to show doesn’t it?” She smiled, finishing what she was doing and straightening out his suit for him.

“Show what?” He smirked with a confused look appearing on his face.

“No matter what you do, where you go, or if you’re married or not,” She paused and placed her hand on his cheek, “You’re my little boy, and nothing will ever change that, yeah?” 

Aaron could now see the tears forming in her eyes.

“Yeah.” He replied, his voice breaking from trying to hold back his tears.

“Come on then,” She said, taking a breath in and wiping away the tear that had fallen from her eye, “Let’s get you married.” 

As she said this she turned to leave his room, giving him one last moment to be on his own before the ceremony when she heard that voice. The same voice that she could still remember its first word or that would sing daft little songs running around the living room as a toddler, or the little boy raving on about football and fossils, the stroppy teenager who’d always have a reply for everything and the man who was bravest person she had ever met, her boy, her son.

“Mum?” Aaron had said, causing her once again to turn around with a soft smile on her face,

“Yes love?”  
“I’m not letting you down am I?” He looked up at her, anticipating her reply.

“You break my heart sometimes you know that,” She said pulling him in for a hug, 

“Don’t ever think that okay, of course you’re not letting me down, you’re marrying the man you love, what more could I ask for you than that?”

“I dunno,” He replied pulling away from the hug, “it’s just, I worry about it sometimes, you’re not exactly his biggest fan.”

“He makes you happy, happier than I’ve ever seen you before, and to me nothing else matters than that, okay?”

“Okay.” Aaron smiled, giving a nod of his head.  
“Plus, he’s not all that bad, is he?” she laughed, “But don’t tell him, I’ve got a representation to keep up.” She winked, causing Aaron to laugh gently before he continued,

“I love you, you know.”

“I love you too son, and I’m so proud of you,” They both looked at each other with a smile on their face, both holding back their tears, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Aaron whispered, grinning widely, a sight that caused Chas to feel an overwhelming sense of happiness.

“Come on then, let’s go.” She whispered before leaving his room and heading downstairs to wait with Liv.


	3. One last person to tell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Robert & Aaron are getting married in a few weeks and Aaron has one more person to tell.

It was a few weeks before the wedding, the date had been decided, venue booked and suits bought, they’d sent out invitations months ago and had almost got replies from everyone saying they would attend, everyone knew about the wedding, everyone but one. 

The morning was cold yet the sun’s rays were spread across the village, the clear sign of spring coming into play, it was quiet, peaceful and serene, everywhere was empty, everyone was indoors, everyone except Aaron. 

He’d woken especially early on this day; he’d found it difficult to sleep given the conversation he was about to have. This walk was always a tough one, all the memories it held, all the sorrow and despair, the pain and the misfortune, but after what felt like a thousand steps across the village he eventually reached where he needed to be…

“Hiya mate.” Aaron said giving the gravestone a touch and cracking open two cans of beer, settling one on the floor by it, “Sorry I’ve not been here recently, things have been busy…” He continued settling down beside the gravestone and taking a sip of his drink,

“Actually that’s kind of why I’ve come here, I’ve got some news and don’t worry I’ve not gotten myself in trouble again, I’m done with all that stuff – well for now at least,” He smiled to himself, knowing how he would have reacted if he were there with him, “Where to start?” He said to himself taking a sigh.

“You remember Robert? The idiot who became a fling who became an affair who became a problem who eventually became the solution? Yeah well, he’s stuck around, we finally make it official, you already know that but – “ He took another sigh feeling unable to form the words,

“I don’t know how to tell you this one mate, so I’m just gonna say it… I’m gonna marry him, little old stroppy, scared of commitment Aaron is settling down, who’d have thought it eh? It’s in a few weeks actually, I can’t wait for it to be over to be honest, don’t get me wrong I definitely want to marry him its just me mams doing my head in you know what she’s like, stressing about table decorations I didn’t even want to have or – never mind…”

He paused, wondering why he was sharing all of this, trying to figure out why he couldn’t control what was rambling out of his mouth,

“I want you to know though Jackson, it doesn’t matter how long it’s been, where I go, who I’m with or whether I’m married, I’ll never forget you, before you – well you know, I told you that you’d changed my life, and I meant it. Without you I wouldn’t be here, sometimes I bet you regret ever meeting an idiot like me and to be honest mate I don’t blame you,” Aaron chuckled quietly to himself taking another gulp of his drink, “You made me realise that its actually okay to be me, that the world isn’t gonna end if I’m honest about who I am, and I can’t tell you how much you helped me, you made me the man I am today, you’re a part of me and you always will be… always here,” Aaron said placing his hand over his heart.

“You may be gone, but you’ll never be forgotten, not by me, I promise, and Robert knows about you as well, you’re not some secret I keep, I want everyone I know to know about the great Jackson Walsh, one of the greatest people I’ll ever meet, and if you were still here who knows, maybe it’d be me and you walking down that aisle? Maybe not, who knows…” 

Aaron sat for a few moments contemplating what could’ve been, he was sure that he loved Robert unconditionally, he always would, Robert meant the world to him and he knew it and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him indefinitely. Sometimes though, when he was alone with his thoughts or where he was now he found it almost impossible not to think about what could’ve been, whether they would’ve gotten married or if he’d have done something stupid and got dumped or got scared and ran away – he couldn’t help it.

“Anyway, I’ll stop annoying you with my rambling, if you were here you’d probably tell me to stop going on with myself and get back to what I need to be doing, even if it is as boring as choosing a song list for a reception I probably won’t be dancing at anyway and before you start I’ve already made up my mind and there is no way I am dancing in front of everyone I know,” Aaron smirked thinking back to the other week when Robert had been questioning him about their first dance.

“Love you mate, I’ll be back soon, I promise…” Aaron stood up after he’d taken the last gulp of his can, before standing up and pouring the opened can that had been stood by the gravestone over the grave, a tradition he kept whenever he came to see him,

“One for the road eh?” He murmured, placing his hand on the gravestone once again, “See ya later.”

With that he began slowly walking back to the pub, on his way back he saw a couple of the villagers, each again the obligatory wedding questions he seemed to be being asked more and more frequently as the big day approached. 

Entering the pub, he noticed that only Robert was awake and downstairs, making him and Aaron some coffee and breakfast,

“Hey.” He said turning around as he noticed Aaron come into the room, “Did you tell him?”

Aaron only nodded in response as a tear rolled down his cheek and Robert pulled him into a hug, Robert knew Aaron would’ve found it difficult so he just held him, no questions asked, just let him know it was okay for him to feel this way.


	4. Speech!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: It’s time for the speeches.

The ceremony had gone without a hitch, there were no interruptions, no rings forgotten, for once everything had gone to plan. Everyone had gathered in the pub for the reception, it wasn’t anything too big or grand, just a free bar, a buffet and music, simple as they could get through compromise. 

It had been a couple of hours since the ceremony and everyone was having a brilliant time in the pub, just laughing and dancing and drinking, when Chas rang the bell which was behind the bar and turned the music off,

“Excuse me everybody!” She shouted causing the noise in the room to die down as she got everyone’s attention, “I know this is a Dingle wedding, well” She said glancing at Robert with a smile, “sort of, and as you all are aware, the Dingles aren’t what you’d call your average family when it comes to our traditions however we do stick to some, so,” She paused, turning towards the newlyweds and smiling, “Speech!”

“Oh Mum do we have to?” Aaron laughed yet a grudge lingered in his voice.

“Seeing as though you banned me from making one, then yes, I think you’ll find you do.” She smirked smugly.

Everyone began cheering for them both to make a speech as they made their way behind the bar, Aaron reluctantly being dragged up there by his husband,

“Right well, you all know I’m not good with stuff like this, it’s more this one’s thing,” Aaron smiled gesturing towards Robert who was standing next to him, “so I guess I’d just like to say thanks to everyone for coming, but with free food and booze who could refuse – “

“- yeah that’s the reason I came mate!” Adam called from the crowd, earning a laugh from the room.

“- so yeah erm, thanks for being here and I hope you all don’t get too drunk, cheers.” Typical Aaron, everyone thought fondly.

“Aw do you really mean all of that Aaron?” Cain teased from the corner of the room, once again causing a ripple of laughter through the pub.

“How do I follow that? I’ll keep it short so you can all carry on getting drunk on the free champagne” Robert began as the pub once again became quiet, “Well as you all know, we haven’t always been the most conventional couple shall I say, we’ve had ups, downs, rights, wrongs – mainly myself doing the wrongs,” He chuckled slightly, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way,” He looked towards Aaron, gazing into his eyes smiling softly, “Because without all of that, we might not have been here today - finally doing things right,” Aaron smiled back at him, almost forgetting they were in a room full of people, until Robert turned back towards everyone, 

“As Aaron said, thank you everyone for being today, it’s nice to have friends and family here to celebrate today with, well friends and Adam,” He smirked at Adam who was laughing along with Vic, “So if you could all raise your glasses, to my husband - the best and most stubborn person I know. To Aaron.” He finished raising his glass along with the rest of the room.

“Cheers.”

“If it’s alright actually,” They heard a voice say from the sea of people, “I have a few things to say?”

“Paddy – “Aaron muttered, cautious of what he was gonna say, aware of his disliking for Robert.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered to Aaron before turning towards everyone and taking a deep breath before he spoke,

“If you have told me all those years ago when I first met Aaron that I’d be stood here on his wedding day, I’d have told you that you were mad, completely mental. Who was gonna marry that stroppy, stubborn, loud teenager that wrecked my house on a daily basis or the lad who were almost be sick at the sight of affection? But the thing is, that stroppy teenager wasn’t Aaron, not really, not the real Aaron - he took a while to show his face.” Paddy took a pause, turning to face Aaron,

“I’m glad he did though, because he’s the bravest, smartest, strongest person I think I’ll ever meet,” Aaron smiled at him gently before Paddy continued, “And today, standing here, I can honestly say that I am the proudest Dad in the world.” At this point a tear ran down Aarons cheek at Paddy’s words, “I wish them nothing but the best of luck, because god knows if anyone deserves to be happy, its him.” Turning back to the everyone, he raised his pint, “To the happy couple.” 

The room once again was filled with cheers for Robert and Aaron, everyone toasting to them as Aaron walked up to Paddy, giving him a hug and whispering,

“Love you Dad, thank you.”

“Love you too Son.” Paddy said before pulling away and walking back to the other side of the bar.

As Chas was about to put the music back on and start serving drinks again another small voice came from next to her, a young lady dressed to the nines because she’d been forced to be a bridesmaid in the form of Liv, 

“Time for their first dance…”


	5. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: The reception following Robert & Aaron’s wedding.

They’d had to stay behind at the church for a few moments after the ceremony, had to sign some papers or whatever it was Harriet had told them, this gave everyone enough time to file out of the church into the pub and get a drink in their hand. 

Entering the pub everyone cheered and Adam jokingly had found some confetti and threw it over them as they walked through the door before handing them both a drink and offering his congratulations for the 50th time. 

Every villager seemed to have turned up for their day, at least they did for the reception with the free bar which if they were being honest, didn’t really shock them. There were also some stray dingles from all over the place, half of them Aaron had never even met but neither him or Robert wanted to fight dingles on their tradition, a couple of Roberts cousins and distant family had turned up but he wasn’t really bothered about most of them, half of his family he hadn’t spoken to in 20 years.

In the corner of the pub was a little buffet made by Marlon, ‘a unique wedding present’ he called it but neither of them questioned him about it, they were originally planning to ask Vic to do it but as a 5-month pregnant woman, they didn’t think shed want to be slaving away in a hot kitchen.

For the first hour or so of the reception everyone chatted amongst themselves, eating some of the food and beginning to take advantage of the champagne on offer. Everything retained its classy vibe, even Chas was keeping herself controlled despite her excitement on the day. Robert and Aaron began circling the room, doing the generic small talk with all the people who turned up despite the fact some of them neither of them remember inviting who they presumed were a relative they’d pass on the street without realising – how they loved the Dingle traditions.

At about 6 o’clock, everyone was in a merry state, except Vic of course but the happiness she felt from seeing Robert getting married was enough for her, Robert and Aaron had said hello to practically everyone, and the atmosphere in the pub was becoming increasingly relaxed and friendly. That’s when they all heard the bell ring from behind the bar as the music came to a stop. Speeches. 

As the speeches went on, some people began to get a bit emotional, especially after Paddy, out of the corner of his eye, Robert could see Diane and Vic both pull out some tissues and try and stop their makeup smudging, he had to admit it was hard for him not to shed a tear himself. Just as they were about to return to chatting with everyone they heard a little voice from behind the bar,

“Now ladies and gents, clear some space will you, for their first dance as a married couple.” Liv said loudly so that everyone could hear. As she said this she got daggers from Aaron,

“Liv we never had a dance as an unmarried couple, not properly, why do one now?”

“Because it’s tradition, its romantic and everyone waiting for it,” She said smirking at her older brother, “Well at least they are now after I said that. Go on.” She smiled giving him a nudge towards the space that everyone had cleared before reaching for the speakers to start the song. 

“Come on,” Robert murmured quietly in his ear as he grabbed his hand and led him to the impromptu dancefloor, “Just act like no one’s watching.”

At that point ‘Songbird’ by Eva Cassidy began playing in the pub. Everyone was stood around watching as Aaron placed his arms around Robert’s neck whilst Robert pulled him closer by his waist. They stood swaying gently to the music, foreheads resting on each other’s before Robert whispered in Aarons ear,

“Remember when you told me you weren’t worth the hassle, that you were difficult to love? Look around you Aaron, all these people are here because they love you, all here to celebrate your wedding day with you, and they must love you if they’ve come despite the fact you’ve married me.” This earned a little laugh from Aaron as they continued to sway to the music.

“You know,” Aaron began to whisper, “You’re not that unlovable yourself.”

As the song continued to play, both of them began to forget they were surrounded by a room full of people, just so wrapped up in the love they had for each other and how happy they felt at that moment, for once nothing was going to ruin their moment. As the song came to an end Robert smiled at Aaron gently, gazing into his eyes, 

“See, wasn’t that bad has it?” He laughed, knowing Aaron secretly enjoyed it.

“No,” Aaron said, leaning in closer to Robert, “Guess not.”

When the song finished everyone in the room began to clap them, even Cain cracked a smile at seeing his nephew so happy,

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

With that Robert leant in and placed a soft kiss onto Aaron’s lips, before   
inevitably there came a shout from Adam,

“Alright lads, get a room.” Earning a little glare from both of them as they pulled apart from each other. 

“Right everyone, let’s get this party started!” Chas shouted from behind the bar.

As the night went on, everybody was up dancing, laughing and obviously drinking, everyone seemed happy. Carly was up dancing with April, who for the whole day had been talking about how much she felt like a little princess, Marlon and Paddy were up giving it there all throughout the entirety of the Macarena and the whole pub sang along to the grease mega mix someone had put on – it was turning into a night no one would forget.

Throughout the night Aaron and Robert both saw all the other couples enjoying themselves, dancing together, and essentially radiating the love they had for each other. Adam and Vic, loves young dream who had a new addition to their family on the way. Cain and Moira, a couple who had been through so much together and had reunited to be stronger than ever. Diane and Doug, despite their age found love in one another and lived day in day out happy and together. 

It warmed their hearts – the village had seen so much destruction and despair in this past year, but being here and now, noting but love was to be found in the pub, it was one of the best nights of their life.

All of a sudden Robert and Aaron came from behind the bar after changing the song and grabbed their sisters’ hands, leading them both to the dancefloor which was now empty.

‘She can kill with a smile; she can wound with her eyes…’

Aaron began dancing with Liv. Robert began dancing with Vic. Both pairs of siblings began dancing as everyone looked on, both men admiring the amazing girls they got to call their sisters and for today, bridesmaids. Liv had her hair curled glamorously and had her makeup done to perfection, her dress was light blue shade, knee height and swayed with each and every moment – she looked beautiful.

“Who’d have thought it eh? Aaron Dingle married.”

“Trust me kid, sometimes even I can’t believe it.”

Vic had her hair done up in a classic style, plated, curled and pinned up, her dress was the same colour as Liv’s however hers had a now visible baby bump under it and was full length. 

“I’m so happy for you Rob, I really am.”

“I know,” Robert smiled looking down at her, “Its written all over your face.”

‘Yeah she steals like a thief but she’s always a woman to me…’

They carefully spun the girls to one another, being especially cautious of Vic, Aaron took her in his arms and began carefully dancing with her,

“So looks like you’re stuck with me now forever now that I’m family.” He laughed softly.

“I’m stuck with you?” She began before looking down at her bump, “You’re the one who’s just signed up for babysitting duties – Uncle Aaron.” She smiled at him as they continued to dance.

Meanwhile Robert was dancing with Liv; a sight Aaron couldn’t help but smile at seeing how far those two had come.

“You know just because you’re my brother-in-law, doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop annoying you.” She smirked at him.

“Yeah I gathered. But just because you’re my little sister-in-law, doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop either.” He smiled in return.

“Deal.” She grinned. 

At this point Aaron and Robert let their sisters leave the dancefloor, Liv starting to get a bit embarrassed typically and Vic tired given her pregnancy, going to join Adam again at their table who had been looking on fondly at the scene before him. Straight away Aaron grabbed Chas’ hand and Robert grabbed Diane’s once again returning to the dancefloor.

‘She will promise you more than the Garden of Eden…’

Both women had tears in their eyes from how proud they were of their sons; it had been an emotional day for them both and this was the icing on the cake for them. Chas was getting noticeably drunker yet at the minute was sober enough to dance with Aaron,

“I’m so proud of you, you know son?”

“Yeah I know, thank you for everything.”

“Don’t need to thank me son, it’s my honour.”

Both of them then continued to dance to the music together in silence, both knowing they were close to tears and speaking would only encourage it. 

Meanwhile Diane was dancing with Robert, their height difference being no barrier for them,

“I know you’re not mine, but I do love you like a son, and I’m so so happy for you pet, I really am.”

“Thank you Diane, for everything. For being my mum and loving me despite my… faults, shall we call them.” 

At that point Aaron and Robert caught each other’s eye, this was something they could do in a room of a thousand people, Aaron gesturing to him once again that they switch partners.

‘She is frequently kind and she’s suddenly cruel…’

Diane elegantly went from Robert’s arms to Aaron’s, as she danced with him she remembered the teenager shed first met and how he had turned into the man who stood before her,

“He’s lucky to have you love, you make him a better person, and a happier one at that too.”

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Aaron smiled, winking at her before glancing over to his husband who was dancing with his mum – a sight he never thought he’d see. Chas was dancing with Robert. Robert Sugden. To more of a surprise to everyone, she was smiling and laughing with him as she did so.

“Thank you.” She said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear.

“What for?” Robert asked confused, unable to think about what he’d done.

“Making him happy.” She said nodding over to Aaron who had returned to talking to Diane as they danced.

“It’s my pleasure,” Robert smiled gently, “he’s everything, and I promise you, I’ll never hurt him, I couldn’t. I love him.” 

“I know you do love,” She smiled up at him, “And I guess you’re not that bad yourself.” She smirked just as the song came to an end. Both pairs separated as the room clapped once again, cheering and smiling fondly at them all – they had no idea that everyone had been watching them.

As the night went on, all the extended family had left and it was just the people they really cared about who stayed, Chas called a lock in and everyone was in the happiest of spirits. For the rest of the night everyone danced, drunk and sang along to all the cheesy classics being played loudly in the pub, none of them caring whether they woke the whole of Yorkshire up. 

At midnight, Vic and Adam headed home, Adam drunk enough to have tied his tie around his head and Vic tired from the busy day they had had. When it hit 1:30am, everyone began piling out of the pub, Chas reaching the point where she could no longer stay awake after the busy day, and everyone else getting to a point of intoxication where they could no longer dance and sing but more starting to become over emotional and tired.

As the last people left the pub, once again offering their congratulations to the happy couple, Robert grabbed Aarons hand and led him outside to the back of the pub which was lit by the glow of the pubs lights and the fairy lights which were placed around the pub in decoration.

Robert pulled Aaron in closer by his waist and placed his lips on his, the kiss filled with love and passion, Aaron’s hand coming up to Robert’s neck, gently stroking his cheek as he kissed him. They continued for a few more moments, wrapped in each other’s embrace before eventually pulling apart yet keeping their heads resting on each other’s.

“Hey.” Robert whispered smiling.

“Hi,” Aaron replied softly, “What’s this for?” 

“Just wanted a minute with you before the days over, spend some time with my husband on our wedding day.” Aaron could feel Roberts hands going up and down his back.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that – husband, its weird innit.” Aaron said.

“Well you’ve got forever to get used to it.” Robert smirked at him.

“Yeah I have,” Aaron whispered before leaning in and kissing him once again.

“I don’t want today to end.” Robert sighed once again pulling away.

“Well…” Aaron began smirking, “Todays not over yet.” He said gesturing to their room upstairs, causing a smile to creep onto Robert’s face.

“After you.” Robert said before Aaron opened the back door of the pub and led Robert inside…


	6. You'll Finally Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to see Jacks grave before the wedding. Bit angsty.

“Bet your shocked to see me aren’t you?”   
Robert said as he stood in front of the gravestone he’d not seen in god knows how long, “Well I won’t lie to you, I’m shocked I’m here as well - especially on today of all days…” He said glancing up at the church which was being prepared for the service taking place in a few hours. 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here, why now? What disappointing thing have I come to tell you this time? Well father dearest I think for the first time in my life, I’ve done nothing wrong.” He took a moments pause to imagine what his dads face would look like at this sentence if he were there in person.

“Today I’m getting married. I’m getting married to the most amazing, bravest, admirable person I’ve ever met. And before you judge me, I’m not doing it for money or out of spite or to get at anyone, I’m doing it because I love them - that’s it. Robert Sugden with no malicious intent, who’d have thought it eh dad?” 

He heard Vic and Diane laughing in the distance, they’d been excited about this day for what felt like the entire time they were engaged and if he was being honest he loved how supportive they were. Looking back towards the gravestone he continued to speak.

“D'you think you’d be proud of me yet? Have I finally done enough to make you want to be my dad? Probably not…” He murmured in a much quieter voice, his eyes starting to fill with tears. 

“You were never there when I needed you, I never got to ask why, not properly.” He whispered shaking his head, “I just wanted you to know that I’m not a total screw up, that maybe, just maybe,” His voice began to grow bitter at the memories of resentment which appeared in his mind. “If you were here you’d be happy to call me your son.” 

He took a moments pause to let his words sink in, he knew Jack couldn’t hear him but it was the best chance he had to finally make him listen. Then after a few moments he turned to return to Vic’s to finish getting ready until he remembered one last thing he wanted to say…

“Oh and by the way dad, that someone, that someone that I get to marry, he’s a bloke, fancy that eh? Even after the way you treated me. I love him more than anything in the world and nothing you said or what anyone else says is gonna stop me marrying him and you know why?” He stopped to stand up taller and hold his shoulders back from pride before smirking down at the grave,

“Because I’m finally happy.” With that he straightened his tie, gave one last look at the grave and went back to get ready for their wedding…


	7. It's an In-Law Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Robert & Chas have a chat a few weeks before the wedding.

It was the day Aaron had been dreading the most, he was indecisive, he had no idea what he was doing and he knew it would all end in tears – it was time to buys Liv’s dress. This meant Robert had the whole day to himself given Liv would rather die than spend a day shopping with both of them.

He found that he had absolutely nothing to do, all the work was complete, Vic was on a day out somewhere with Adam and with Aaron out shopping with Liv that ws all his options out the window. He decided he might as well offer to help Chas out in the bar, try and pass some of the time whilst he waited for Aaron to come back.

Entering the bar he was confused to find that Chas wasn’t there, she usually always covered this shift on a Saturday.

“Ey Charity, have you seen Chas anywhere?” Robert asked distracting Charity from her customer.

“Nope last time I saw her was about 40 minutes ago when she asked me to watch her shift, so if you do find her let me know where she is would you?” Charity remarked in a sarcastic tone.

As he went into the back room he noticed Chas enter from the hallway, he was about to ask her if she needed any help and to warm her about Charity but he noticed something looked different about her – her eyes looked like she’d been crying.

Usually he would feel awkward and uncomfortable in situations like these, he would subtly excuse himself and abort the situation. But there was something in the way Chas was acting, as if she was trying to hide it, like it was a massive secret that she’d been upset. Robert couldn’t resist and before he knew it he found himself checking up on her.

“You alright?” He said in a gentle tone, trying not to make the situation worse, his voice bringing he out of her daze.

“Huh?” She said, widening her eyes and wiping away an escaped tear.

“Is something wrong?” He knew she had bad days now and then but he’d never forgive himself if he ignored this and made the situation worse.

“No, its fine love, I’m fine – “

“-You’ve been crying.” Robert interrupted, not letting her overlook the situation.

Surprisingly she didn’t protest, didn’t tell him to shut up or leave her alone – instead she walked past him and took a seat at the kitchen table, inviting him to sit down next to her. As he sat down he noticed the objects she was carrying in her hand: a couple of tatty pictures, a scrunched-up piece of paper and a fossil – the last one confused him slightly.

“I let him down, didn’t I?” Chas whispered, looking down at the items in her hand, “I’m his mum, I was meant to look after him and protect him, make sure nothing happened to him and I failed.”

She took a deep breath as another tear rolled down her cheek. She picked out one of the pictures and handed it to Robert, who looked at it fondly. In the image, he could see a much younger Chas with a 4-year-old Aaron sat on her knee, smiling his face off.

“He was laughing so much when that was being taken, classic Aaron refused to sit still and smile for a picture, he was too eager to go and play with his football, so I grabbed him and pulled him onto my knee and started tickling him, I can still remember that little laugh – he was so happy. And this…”

She began to explain as she handed Robert the folded-up piece of paper, which revealed itself to be a faded drawing, done in crayons which looked as if it had been created by someone no more than a toddler.

“This, is the first drawing he ever did for me. I’d come home from work and I don’t know I must’ve been crying or something because he came over before his bedtime and showed me this piece of paper, he said he’d drawn it me so that I wasn’t sad anymore, typical of Aaron ey? Always putting others happiness first.”

As she said this Robert let out a little chuckle, thinking about how much of a soft lad Aaron really was despite how much he denied it. Looking back up at chas from the picture he saw her holding the fossil in her hand, this one she didn’t explain, but the way she was holding it and looking at it said everything.

“I wasn’t there for him, that little boy who was so happy and joyful, I let him down. How could I do that? Leave my child with someone like that. With a monster like him. I don’t know why I’m getting so upset now, I should be celebrating the wedding! I don’t know, it’s just, seeing him so happy now, it just makes me sad thinking about how much happiness he missed out on. What did he ever do to land up with a pathetic excuse of a mother like me?” She ended, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she looked to Robert as if for an answer.

Robert looked at the woman before him, the woman who he had seen go to hell and back for her son, the woman who would do anything to make sure Aaron was happy and the woman who carried with her a guilt that she would never be able to escape.

“Guess we’ve both had moments when we weren’t good enough for him,” He began, smiling at him softly as if in reassurance, “Chas, without you, he wouldn’t be the man he is today, and I don’t mean in a bad way,” He paused to gather his thoughts so he didn’t make her feel any worse than she already did, “I’ve seen him nearly run himself to the ground, and you were the one who helped him through it, I’ve seen him try and run away, and you were the one that managed to stop him, I’ve seen him battle with his worst nightmare, and you were the one that held his hand through it.”

He passed her a tissue from next to him so she could dab away her tears,

“And honestly, if I had to pick someone to be my nagging, obsessive, interfering mother-in-law, I’d choose you every time.” He laughed, seeing her smile at his comment.

“And if I had a pick a stupid, annoying, irritating son-in-law, I’d pick you too, well, sometimes I would.” She smirked, knowing this was as sentimental they would ever get towards each other. “You’re alright I guess, aren’t you?” she smiled, gathering all the pictures back into a pile, the tears no longer in her eyes.

“It’s my charm that does it, knew I’d win you round eventually.” He laughed, hearing the back door open and shut.

“I’m just saying, if it’s a long dress anyway you might as well just buy me some new trainers instead of fancy shoes, no one’s gonna be seeing my feet anyway.” Liv suggested, throwing the bags onto the sofa.

“Yeah and I’m just saying, our wedding isn’t an opportunity for you to fill your wardrobe, now shut up and accept that your wearing those shoes.” Aaron remarked handing Liv the bag containing the shoe box.

“Successful?” Robert asked turning around to face his fiancé.

“As successful as it could get.” Aaron sighed walking over to the table.

“Thanks Aaron I had a really nice time too, oh really Liv me too we should do it again some time.” Liv mimicked from the doorway before heading upstairs.

“Aw happy families.” Chas teased before charity came into the room.

“Oh there you are! I’ve been holding the fort in there for nearly an hour, barrel needs changing!” Charity exclaimed as she spotted Chas.

“Right fine, I’ll be through in a minute, just see this as payback for all those times I’ve covered for you.” She replied in her smug tone.

“Right I’m gonna go grab a shower then do you fancy going out somewhere for tea? My treat – no Liv.” Aaron suggested, standing up from his seat.

“Go on then.” Robert smiled. “Not that Mexican again though!”

“Fine.” Aaron said reluctantly, “You know he has one dodgy meal and- “

He was cut off by Chas pulling him into a hug which he reciprocated straight away despite his confusion at its spontaneity.

“What’s this for?” He questioned in a confused yet light tone.

“Can’t a woman hug her son nowadays without getting interrogated?” She joked as she pulled away, causing Aaron to laugh gently before heading upstairs for a shower.

“Chas!” Charity shouted from the bar.

“Queen of Sheba’s calling.” She huffed walking over to the door to head back into the bar before turning around,

“Robert?” She began causing him to turn in his seat and face her, eyebrows raised as if to tell her to continue what she was going to say,

“Thank you.” She smiled softly, her words were genuine and Robert really appreciated this.

“No problem.” He nodded as she left the room, him and Chas had definitely not had to smoothest relationship with each other but it was moments like that which made him feel like he finally belonged somewhere…


	8. The Teenager and His Vet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Paddy & Aaron have a much needed talk before the wedding.

It had been a conversation Paddy had been avoiding for weeks, months even, whenever he tried to find the right moment he always seemed to miss it by the skin of his teeth, or when he tried to get the words to form they became no more than a mumble or a heavy sigh of breath.

He wasn’t expecting for the moment to happen when it did, he didn’t have any words prepared and wasn’t sure where he was going with it but he decided to ignore any worries or doubts and just followed what felt right.

“Hiya –“ He began to speak as he approached Aaron before noticing he had earphones in, he walked in front of him so Aaron could see him and motioned for him to take the earphones out which he did, “Hiya.” Paddy tried once again, sitting down on the bench next to Aaron.

“Hi.” Aaron said, pausing the music on his phone, before looking to Paddy as if waiting for an explanation of why he was there.

“What you doing out here?” Paddy asked looking over to the pub where he would’ve expected Aaron to be at the time of night. “Everything okay?” He questioned.

“Yeah everything’s fine, Roberts getting his suit altered or whatever and me mum doesn’t want me to see what it’s like. Bad luck or something like that?”

“Ah right of course, the wedding. Feeling nervous?”

“No more than I should be.” Aaron commented, looking back at the pub and thinking about Robert and the fact they were getting married in a matter of weeks.

“Listen Paddy, no offence, but why are you here? Shouldn’t you be looking after a parrot or playing that game thing with Marlon?” He laughed, earning a playful nudge from Paddy.

“Actually,” Paddy began, a more serious tone filling his voice, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a while now.”

There was a slight pause before Aaron urged him to continue speaking.

“Right yeah,” Paddy laughed nervously, taking a deep breath he started to explain, “When you first came here I thought you were a nightmare – “

“-Oh, thanks paddy, you really know how to compliment a bloke.” Aaron joked, stopping himself when he noticed the sincerity on Paddy’s face.

“You were this moody, stroppy teenager that cam barging his way into my life, I could’ve easily chucked you out if it wasn’t for your mum.” He took a pause as he thought about exactly what he wanted to say, “But then everything changed, you were no longer this train wreck of a teenager, you were smart and caring and had a good heart, like the real Aaron had finally made an appearance – you became a son to me.”

Aaron looked down to the ground briefly trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes,

“Paddy you don’t have to say any of this stuff – “

“-let me finish, please.” Aaron nodded in response and allowed him to continue, “Then about a year ago, that gobby lad who I’d seen grow into a man, he needed help, he needed support and he needed his family beside him, and I let him down. I wasn’t there for you Aaron, I was too stupid and selfish to see it at the time but looking back… I’m so so sorry Aaron, you deserved so much better than me.”

“Paddy –“

“Aaron don’t. Then I noticed, that you did have someone much better than me, you had him.” Paddy muttered nodding towards the pub, “He saved your life, helped you when you needed it the most and stood by you even in the toughest of times. I know me and him never got on, probably never will, not really, but I just wanted you to know that if he makes you happy, like truly happy,” Paddy said, gaining a nod from Aaron in reassurance,

“Then I can think of no one better for you to spend the rest of your life with. Because between you and me, I think that lad, the misunderstood teenager who had the world on his shoulders, I think he finally deserves to be happy – he waited long enough.”

Both men now had tears rolling down their cheeks, they had not truly opened up about this since Paddy came back, now it was like a thousand thoughts and feelings had built up to this one conversation.

“I don’t deserve to be your dad anymore, I lost that when I failed to be there for you, on more than one occasion, but I just want you to know, that no matter what happens…” He whispered, looking into Aarons eyes, “You’ll always be my son, don’t forget that, please.”

With that he stood up, his peace was said and he was ready to let Aaron be free of the burden of him, he was a terrible excuse of a parent to him, he wanted Aaron to know it was okay to let him go and move on with his life. As he began to walk away though, he heard that familiar voice, the voice of the kid who always made jokes at him, the voice of the terrified boy who came out to him all those years ago, the voice of the man who had suffered through the worst pain.

“Paddy,” He could hear the tears in his voice and turned around to face Aaron, “Its only fair if you listen to me.” Aaron suggested, causing Paddy to return to his seat.

“When I was younger, I’d sit in my room on my own, and dream about having this perfect dad, one that would love me and keep me safe and just be what a dad should be. It got to a point where I never thought that would happen, I lost every tiny bit of hope I ever had…”

He wiped the tears from his eyes that came from the memory of those dark, scary nights before continuing with what he was saying.

“Then one day, I arrived in this place and who did I meet? The cheesy, weird, loser of a vet that my mum had gotten with - little did I know that I’d finally found him. I forgive you, for not being there, I understand how easy it is to lose yourself, god knows I’ve done it a million times…” He laughed gently.

“I’m just glad you’re back, because I don’t know what I’d do without my dad.” Hearing those words made Paddy’s heart sink into his chest.

“I’m so sorry – “Paddy started to apologise again before being cut off by Aaron.

“Paddy if you apologise one more time, I’m chucking you in that river.” Aaron laughed softly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment, it was as if all the words they had been meaning to say had been exchanged, like the air had been cleared between them and for a split second it felt like they were back in the old days, the teenager and his vet. Suddenly Paddy pulled Aaron into a hug, they never admitted it before but they had really missed each other these past few months, they missed the way they used to be, and they both hoped things would go back to way that they were before.

“Love you son.” Paddy murmured, only loud enough for Aaron to hear.

“Love you too Dad.” Aaron replied as they both pulled away from the hug.

They both stood up from the bench, starting to feel the chill of the night and noticing at just the night angle, Pearl would be likely to start spying on them soon from her living room.

“Pint?” Paddy smiled.

“Pint.” Aaron agreed, following paddy into the pub, where they spent the evening catching up on lost time…


	9. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: It’s Robert & Aaron’s wedding day and Robert receives a letter from someone unexpected.

“Good morning!” Vic beamed as Robert came down the stairs of her house, “How are you feeling?” She questioned as soon as he entered the living room.

“I was fine until you decided to burst my eardrum.” He sarcastically remarked before looking at his sister and smiling, thinking about the day ahead, “I’m really good.”

“Good.” She stated, “Well seeing as though it’s a busy day I’ve made you some breakfast, a cup of coffee and whilst you get all of that down you I’m gonna go and do a final check on the food over at the pub.”

She began to walk out of the house as Robert sat down to enjoy his breakfast when she quickly remembered a letter that had come through the letter box earlier that morning.

“Oh, this came for you earlier.” She quickly said placing the letter down on the table in front of him before walking to leave the house and slamming the door behind her. Looking down at the letter all he could see was the name ‘Robert’ written on the front in a handwriting which seemed familiar to him. Not ‘Aaron and Robert’ written on it which indicated to Robert this one was just for him.

Curious to find out more about the mysterious card, Robert opened the envelope. As he pulled it out he noticed it was a congratulations card but as he went to open it, he noticed there was no writing on the inside but instead a letter fell out of it…

 

Rob,

It’s been a while since we last spoke but I’m hoping you haven’t forgotten me already. I heard today is the day, Robert Sugden is going to marry Aaron Dingle – who’d have thought it eh? Let’s hope this one lasts longer than the last one.

I’m sorry I can’t be there with you today but I think we both know why that is. I just wanted you to know that even though you don’t think it, and you probably don’t know it, I am so proud of you Rob, you’ve become the kind of man I’d want to be, the kind of man that Dad would be proud of and don’t tell him, but I think Aaron can take some credit for that – he makes you a better man.

I do love you, you know? I guess I always have, deep down, and trust me, I’ve put a lot on the line to let you know. Just do me favour? Be happy, no more schemes, no more plans, no more chaos, this is your chance Robert, this is your chance to have the life you always wanted because deep down, it was never the money or the power or the position that you really needed – it was just someone to love you. You’ve found that in Aaron and if I could give you one piece of advice…

Don’t let it go, no matter what it takes, you hold on to that because you never know when it’s gonna disappear.

Even though I can’t be with you today that doesn’t mean I’m not there for you, you just have to look hard enough…

Congratulations brother and thank you, for everything you did for me…

All my love,

Brian Moore.

Robert could feel the tears rolling down his cheek as he finished reading the letter. He couldn’t help but continue to re-read it, checking to see if he had missed any parts but mostly from disbelief that he had a letter from him.

Suddenly he heard the front door open again, causing him to quickly shuffle the letter back into the envelope and wipe the tears from his eyes.

“Forgot the checklist – “Vic said walking into the room before spotting that Robert had eaten none if his breakfast yet. “- Erm you do know it’s you getting married today don’t you, chop chop.” She ordered.

“Who was that off anyway?” She said pointing at the opened envelope.

“Oh that,” Robert began, thinking of an excuse, not wanting to cause her any overwhelming emotion on such a busy day for her, “Just an old friend.” He lied.

“Oh, didn’t know you had friends.” She smirked before walking back out of the front door, leaving Robert to get ready for the wedding.

The ceremony was over, the guests had headed over to the pub and Robert and Aaron were officially married. They walked out of the church hand in hand, smiles plastered all over their faces at the fact they were now husbands.

“We did it.” Robert smiled turning to face Aaron who looked incredible in his suit and placing his hands on his waist.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied softly leaning in and kissing him gently, Robert being able to feel Aaron smiling into the kiss before he pulled back and looked into Robert’s eyes, “We did.”

“Come on,” Robert grinned, once again grabbing Aarons hand and leading him up to the pub, “We’ve got a reception to go to.”

As they were walking up the road to the pub, Robert glanced around the scenery around them, it was such a beautiful day, one of those days where the hills and fields seemed to run forever. However, as he looked around he spotted a figure in the distance, on the other side of the field. A figure with dark brown hair, a scruffy beard, stood next to a small car – it couldn’t be…

It was. The man in the distance lifted his arm to wave at Robert who responded in almost synchrony, nothing grand, just a small gesture of acknowledgement. By this point Aaron had noticed Roberts attention was focused elsewhere and spotted him waving towards someone but when he looked around he could see nothing but an old, tiny car in the distance,

“Who are you looking at?” Aaron laughed, bringing Robert’s attention back to him, taking a moment before responding.

“An old friend.” He smiled softly in response to his husband.

Aaron just gave him a slightly confused and amused look before entering the front door to the pub leaving Robert stood outside, watching the car drive off into the distance.

“See you brother.” He whispered, looking out into the distance as the car merged into the horizon, unknowing as to when he would ever see him again…


End file.
